Fashion Show!
by MinakoChan1
Summary: The girls decide to enter a fashion show, but this definately ISN'T a normal one! Plz R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Fashion Show!!!!!!  
  
  
  
All five girls decided to try out for the fashion show that weekend.   
I bet that your probabably saying,"Fashion SHOW!? What fashion show!?" Well let's  
start from the beginning shall we? It was a glorious day, the sun was shining, the  
weather was perfect, why not go for a walk?? Well, that's exactly what Raye was thinking,   
she called up Mina, Amy, Lita, and Serena. They were to meet at her temple in about 1 hour.   
Serena got there about 10 minutes late (A new record for her!) Mina got there about 5 minutes late,   
Amy got there right on time, and Lita actually got there early. They all wanted to do seperate things,   
that ALWAYS led to an arguement....  
  
Raye: I wanna go see a movie!  
  
Serena: NO! Let's go to the arcade!  
  
Raye and Serena give each other Heero Yuy death glares and start pulling each others hair out.   
  
Amy: Will you two stop it? This is supposed to be a nice evening, and you two are ruining it!  
If you wont stop, then Ill go study for my history exam that is next week.  
  
Raye and Serena immediatley stop.   
  
Lita: Well, why not go on a picnic?  
  
Mina: Yah! Lita, will you put all the food together?  
  
Lita: Sure!  
  
Lita pack up a picnic basket and they all set off. On the way there they notice a sign on a   
store window. "Come to the Pretty Lady Fashion Show!" it read "The lucky winner will get   
50,000 yen, and a free trip to America!!  
  
All the girls decide to try for it, they weren't too hip on going to America, but they all wanted the yen.   
  
They all headed home to change into their outfits.   
  
Lita changed into this green dress that had a cute little slit ging up and down the legs. She put her hair  
up the usual way.   
  
Raye changed inot htis tight red leather dress (Baby, it's SHOOOOOOORT! hehehe welp that's Raye for ya)  
  
Mina changed into this cute little orange tank top, with lil orange short shorts.  
  
Serena changed into a pink bunny sweater, and a pink lil skirt with a bunny tail sticking out of it.  
  
Amy didn't really want to do the fashion show.....but she's gonna do it anywho. SHe changed into this  
blue skirt, with a lil blue blouse, and she put on her glasses.   
  
All the girls looked really nice in what they were wearing, but they were going up against alopt of girls.  
They all agreed that if one of them won, that they would split the money.   
  
They walked back to the contestant corner. The first thing to do was say why you wanted to win, if the   
audience liked your reason, then you get to go to Round 2!   
  
This one girl with lavender eyes in a violet dress walked up to micraphone first. "I want to win this because  
I've never won anything in my life *tears fill up in her eyes* I thought that I might have a chance at winning  
this. The audience gave her sympathy points and she got to stay in. (The girls knew that what she said was a   
bunch of crap tho) Amy was up next. She really didn't want to do this contest, I mean she REALLY didn't,   
lots of boys were staring at her. She walked up to the mic," I never really wanted to do this, my heart wasn't in   
it at all, my friends just wanted me too, so please I want to leave." she said as she walked off the stage.  
  
The girls all grew sweat drops on their heads. "She pissed" Mina said in a worried tone. "She'll get over it, hopefully"  
Raye said. Mina was next. When she walked out all the guys started drooling. "I want to win this so that I can   
take my friend, Serena out for her birthday *tears well up into her eyes* I've been so broke all these years I haven't been  
able to buy her any presents, well this year will be different!" Mina said and the crowd cheered. She made it to Round 2.  
  
Lita, Serena, and Raye stare at her,"That was the most crap I've ever heard" they all said in unison. "I know, but I got to the  
second round didn't I?" she said with a cheesy smile and a peace sign.   
  
Raye came out next. All the men howled. *Raye waves at them and winks* " I want to win this so that I can bring world peace!"  
she said *crowd cheers* She made it to the next round too! All the girls get HUGE sweatdrops on their heads. "No comment...." Mina said  
  
Serena was next....she walked out....she wasn't a very good liar....*Mina whispers something into Serena's ear. *Serena nods* I want to   
win this so that I can give money to all the poor little boys and girls." she lied. She made it to round 2 also. One contestant with   
long blonde hair and emerald eyes walks out," I want to win so that I can save Cephiro" (All you Magic Knight Rayearth fans know what anime  
Im talkin bout) She makes it to Round Two also. Next is Lita,"I want to win so that I can open up a bakery and all the people can come and   
get fat at my shop.....erk I mean have a good meal at my bakery...." she made it to Round 2 barely. The last contestant walks up "I want to   
win so that Tenchi and I can have a beautiful house by the bay..." the girl with purple hair said dreamily. The audience understands this. She also  
makes it to Round Two. (Yah, she was off Tenchi *giggles*)   
  
Announcer: ALRIGHT! Now to Round 2! For round Two you have to show us one of your many talents....."  
  
Serena: *Sweatdrop forms* Many talents?? *gulp*  
  
The girl with the lavender eyes and violet dress walked out again. She did a series of front flips.   
  
Announcer: She's made it to Round 3, good job!!  
  
Mina is up next. Mina starts strip dancing. She only stops whenever the Announcer made her....she also made it to Round 3.  
  
Raye was next...Raye sang a song....she also made it *yay*  
  
Serena walks out and a huge sweatdrop froms on her head. SHe has no idea waht to do, she could change into Sailor Moon,   
that would impress them, but then again she couldn't do that. She tries to tell some jokes that are so totally NOT funny,   
unfortunately she doesn't make it to Round 3. Next comes the girl with emerald eyes and flowing blonde hair.. Her name was   
Emeraude. She composed a poem that she wrote. She also made it.  
  
Next came out the girl with purple hair. Her name was Aieka. (Yes, Im pretty sure thats how you spell it, I know you dont spell  
it Ayeka...) She told a love story about a boy named Tenchi...she barely made it, but she did. Lita was next. She started passing out some of her soup  
that she had made. The audience loved it, and she was also accepted into round 3!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
So, the contestants left are:  
  
Aieka  
Emeraude  
Lita  
Raye  
Mina  
Miaka (girl with lavender hair)  
  
Next up is Round 3!! What will the challenge be, who will be out next, and who will be the mysteries person that enters the  
contest wihtout anyone's say? Find out next chapter! Plz tell me if you want me to go on.....so PEAAAAZEEEEEEE review!!  
  
Thankiez,   
  
Minako_Chan  
PS: I DONT OWN SM, so ya cant sue me *nah nah* ^__^   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. CHAOS!!

Fashion Show!!!!  
  
  
This is the continuation of Chapter one, so I would read it first...  
  
  
  
  
Challenge 3!!  
  
  
Announcer: Now it is time for Challenge #3!! The challenge is to dress up like someone famous.   
I will give you girls 5 minutes to change and everything. The time starts now!   
  
*All girls scramble to the changing room*  
  
Announcer #1: Now for our commercial break!!  
  
  
  
  
Commercial person:  
  
"Buy wonder bra! It makes you wonder!"  
  
*Sweat drops form on the audiences heads*  
  
  
Commercial person #2:  
  
Cloverway, representing the best in Japnese animation. "We truly dont try to screw up Sailor Moon,   
that was Dic's fault"  
  
  
*DING DING DING*   
  
  
Anouncer #1: Time to get off all the stupid commercials. The girls should be ready now.. First out comes  
Miss Mina!  
  
  
*Mina walks out in a Sailor Venus costume*  
  
"I am suppose to be Sailor Venus!"  
  
The audiences mouths fall open  
  
Announcer #1: WoW! A Venus look alike! Please go stand over to the right, the audience will vote for the three best  
look alikes and they will be out finalist!  
  
Next up is Miss Raye Hino!  
  
Raye walks out in a Sailor Mars costume. *Mina looks at Raye and whispers,"COPY CAT!"*  
  
The audience applauses (Raye seems to be their fav, I think it was that short leather dress o_0;;)  
  
She stands next Mina.  
  
Announcer#1: Next up is Miss Lita!   
  
Lita walks out in Sailor Jupiter costume *Mina and Raye's mouths open wide*  
  
Announcer 1: *Sweat drop forms* Miss Lita, it seems you have ripped your costume. Lita looks down and sees this  
huge hole right on her butt, and her yellow underwear with lil bunnies on them are sticking out. Lita blushes  
terribly,"Oops...think I ate too many cookies."   
  
She stands next to Mina and Raye who are now, laughing their heads off  
  
Lita gives them a death glare, that only the legendary Heero can do perfectly. They shut up really fast.....Mina and Raye   
certainly dont want to get struck by lightning......  
  
Announcer 1: Now, for Miaka...  
  
Miaka walks out, her hair has two yellow bows in it and she had a swim suit on. "I am dressed up as Shampoo off Ranma 1/2" she  
says ans walk sover to the others  
  
Announcer 1: Next is Miss Aieka  
  
Aieka: I am dressed as Princess Aieka of the royal planet Jurai  
  
Announcer 1: Now for....Miss Emerau..  
  
The announcer is cut off by a loud *BANG* " I am Pretty Sammy, and I am enetering this contest!"  
  
Announcer #1: Im sorry Miss, but you must be 14 or over to enter this contest...."  
  
Another loud bang is heard and the announcer is laying on the floor...  
  
Announcer #2 steps in.  
  
"Of course you can...erk...Pretty Sammy....can we have a name?  
  
"That's top secret info bub."  
  
Announcer 2: Ok, who are you impersinating?  
  
Pretty Sammy: I am imperinating the one and only Pretty Sammy!   
  
Announcer 2: *sweat drop* OK....Now for Emeraude!  
  
Emeraude walks out with her long flowing hair up in a braid. She is in a Magic Knight outfit. "I am impersinating Hikaru, the legendary  
Magic Knight of Cephiro..."  
  
Announcer 2: Ok, now audience, it is up to you to decide 3 contestanrs, no Iw ant you to decide four. THe results shoul be in in about 2 minutes.  
  
Time for a commercial break!  
  
Dic person: Blaa blaa blaa *BANG*  
  
Dic person lays on sidewalk while Pretty Sammy smirks.   
  
The other kind of back away from her in fear of getting shot.....  
  
Ok, now for the results! The four contestants left are:  
  
Pretty Sammy (They only voted for her so they wouldn't get shot.....)  
Mina  
Emeraude  
Raye  
  
Announcer 2: OK That's it! Join us next for Round 4!  
  
  
  
Contestants left:  
  
Mina  
Raye  
Pretty Sammy  
Emeraude  
  
  
Join next round...who will be the winner....but wait...someone steals the reward? The 2nd announcer dies!? One of the  
losers threatens?? CHAOS!  
  
By: Minako_Chan  
  
I dont own Sailor Moon, so yah can't sue me *nah nah* ^__^  
  
  



	3. More Chaos!

  
  
Oh boy...  
  
I dont own any of the anime's mentioned here...so yah can't sue me *nah nah* ^_^  
  
Fashion Show, Chapter 3!  
  
  
  
Announcer 2: NOW! It is time for the final round!! What you have to do is prove to us   
that you are worthy of the award...First up is.....Emeraude!   
  
Emeraude: How the heck am I suppose to prove that I am worthy of this award?? MINAKO_CHAN!  
  
Minako_Chan: (yah this is me) WHAT!?  
  
Emeraude: How the heck am I spose ta prove this!?  
  
Minako_Chan: *sigh* I dunno *pops out of story*  
  
Emeraude: Well....ok I know what Im gonna do!  
  
Emeraude closes her hands and gets into a praying position," Magic Knights from another world,   
please come to Earth to help me win this competition.   
  
*Pop* *the Magic Knights appear*  
  
Hikaru: Emeraude should win because she is pretty and helps protect Cephiro  
  
Umi: Emeraude should win because she's pretty, just like me  
  
Fuu: Emeraude shouldn't use us to win   
  
*Umi and Hikaru give Fuu a look*  
  
Fuu: I-I mean Emeraude should win because she is very smart and would use this money wisely...  
  
Announcer 2: OK! Emeraude please step over to the right and at the end the audience will choose two  
contestants for the fianlist and the last two contestants will duke it out...Next up, Mina!  
  
Mina walks out  
  
Mina: I should win because Im Sailor Venus, Champion of love and cute boys, and sometimes I sont really feel   
like protecting all you people, if I won this yen, it may boost my wanting to save you.....  
  
Mina steps over to the right next to Emeraude  
  
Announcer 2: OK! Now for Pretty Salami!   
  
**BAM!**  
  
Announcer Two lies on floor dead.  
  
Pretty Sammy smirks..."It's NOT Pretty Salami, it's Pretty Sammy ya jerk!"  
  
Pretty Sammy: I should win because if I dont Ill shoot you all...  
  
Announcer 3: Ok, Pretty Sammy please step to the right next to Miss Mina over there.   
  
Announcer 3: Now for our next and last contestant, Miss Raye!   
  
Raye: I should win because if I do I will get to be a singer, songwriter, but most of all I wanna be a bride....  
*gives boys a look and they are drooling* So if I win, one of you boys might get lucky...*all the boys hoot and holler*  
  
OK audience, cast your votes!!  
  
Announcer 3: The last two contestants are....  
  
Pretty Sammy and Miss Raye!  
  
Now, it is up to you two to duke it out, whoever wins will get to keep the yen! *points to where yen was*  
  
Announcer 3: Waht the heck!? The prize money is gone!  
  
Emeraude: Magic Knights hurry, were going to teleport to the next world!  
  
*poof* Emeraude and the money and the Magic Knights are gone...  
  
Announcer 3: Dammit! I hate it when that happens! AUTHOR! GEt over here!  
  
Minako_Chan: What d'ya want now!?  
  
Announcer 3: Emeraude stole the money, we need some more.....  
  
Minako_Chan: Fine fine fine! *hands him some more* *pops back into the author's lil world*  
  
Announcer 3: Now! Time for the battle! Pretty Sammy, Raye, are you ready!?  
  
Pretty Sammy and Raye: Yeah!  
  
*Raye transforms*  
  
"Flame arrow!"  
  
It hits Pretty Sammy head on and burns her a little, but not too bad...Pretty Sammy takes her lil gun and then  
suddenly you can hear a *pop* and Raye is lying on the floor knocked out with little swirls in her eyes and  
Pretty Sammy has smoke coming from her little scepter. Suddenly, a little furry animal pops put of Pretty  
Sammy's fuku. "REOOOOOOW!"   
  
Pretty Sammy: Hiya Ryo-Ohki! We get to go out to eat tonight!  
  
Announcer 3: So, sadly....Pretty Sammy won, but we have all of out other contestantst hat lost here wanting  
to say something...  
  
Mina: dangit, I thought that strip dancing thing was gonna have me win!  
  
Raye: *knocked out*  
  
Serena: I dont think my jokes were THAT bad...  
  
Lita: *is at home cooking*  
  
Amy: *studying for her history exam next week*  
  
Miaka: I have no idea how I got into this story I am just some girl that the author made up...  
  
Aieka: Tenchi and I were meant to be together!  
  
Tenchi: We were not Aieka! Get away from me!  
  
  
  
  
  
Welp, that's the end of it....plz tell me this didn't bite TOO terribly bad, plz R&R!!  
  
By: Minako_Chan   
  
  



End file.
